


Кошкин дом

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Кошка ищет дом.





	Кошкин дом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 в команду WTF Naruto 2016.

Кошки всегда привязываются к своему дому. Дом — это аксиома, ось мироздания, место, предназначенное кошке настолько же, насколько она предназначена ему. Кошка способна найти свой дом, даже если её увезут за много миль от него.  
Но на этот раз дом сам ушёл от кошки.  
Ветер треплет пушистую шерсть, когда Тора пробирается между завалов. Груды камня, досок, осколков вещей, которые когда-то были домами, пока безжалостная сила страшного чужого человека, одного-в-шести, не смяла их одним ударом и не отшвырнула к стенам деревни. Людям не до разбора всего этого сейчас — они всегда сначала ищут друг друга. Тора кошка, а не человек, она знает, что хозяйка жива и с ней уже всё хорошо. Поэтому Тора ищет свой дом.  
Кошачьи лапки ступают по пыли, битым черепкам, порванным книгам, поломанным столам и стульям. Мешанина развалин кажется однородной, в ней перемешались все дома деревни, но Тора знает, что свой дом она отличит сразу, как только найдёт. И бежит дальше.  
И находит — уже за полночь, когда луна заливает руины серебристым светом. Такая же груда обломков, разрозненных камней, осколков, обрывков. Тора залезает поглубже в эту груду, и под двумя вставшими углом досками находит свою подушку, на которой привыкла спать, пыльную, но целую. Кошка сворачивается на ней клубком и закрывает глаза.  
Кошка дома.


End file.
